


these moments are priceless

by officiallylexie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Babies, Choking, Fluff, Harry in Lace, Kid Fic, M/M, Spanking, Subspace, harry and louis have a kid together, i dont even know read and find out pls, i wrote this for jenna, it's not mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officiallylexie/pseuds/officiallylexie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where louis and harry have a baby together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	these moments are priceless

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for jenna because she begged and i'm easy. 
> 
> this probably sucks because i'm bad at kid fics, but hey i tried. so yeah.
> 
> this is for you, jenna. 
> 
> *any mistakes are my own*

It all feels like everything is happening so fast, but Louis is so happy. He’s smiling so wide and Harry is crying with his face buried into his neck, soaking his collar. There’s a shrill sound of a baby crying.

_Their baby._

Harry had wanted to name her Océane, but Louis had just looked at him like he was crazy, shook his head and said, “that’s ridiculous, Haz.” Harry had pouted, but Louis had kissed it away and smiled, told him he’s always liked the name Hannah. They didn’t agree on that one either.

As the baby is held in front of them, Harry pulls away from Louis and sobs harder. Louis takes the baby into his hands and smiles a watery smile, runs his thumb over her smooth cheek.

He lets a tear fall from his eyes and Harry wipes it away, smiling gently. Louis smiles up at him for a moment and chuckles breathily, smiling so wide his cheeks hurt. “She’s ours. _Our_ baby,” he says incredulously, shaking his head.

The baby is so small in his arms, so fragile and Louis feels a little scared that he might mess up, might hurt her. He knows that would kill him. He wants nothing more than to take care of his and Harry’s little girl, to break every boy who breaks her heart, to protect her from any potential danger.

“What’s her name?” the nurse asks, filling out a certificate and offering a warm smile to the two boys cooing over the small infant. 

Louis and Harry just look at each other for a moment and purse their lips before looking back at the nurse. “Madison,” they say in unison.

 

*

 

It’s been two months and it’s been hard. The baby has been keeping Harry and Louis awake at night and they’ve been arguing more because of the stress. Madison is taking up all of their time as well, leaving Harry and Louis no time to themselves. 

It’s only when he talks to Liam and asks how his family is going that he realises how well he and Harry are actually doing. In comparison to Liam, anyway. 

“She looks just like you,” Harry whispers in Louis’ ear, smiling and looking down at their baby girl. She has bright blue eyes and soft, brunette-coloured hair, the little that she has. 

“Well, she does have my DNA, doesn’t she?” Louis chuckles, wraps his arm around his boy’s shoulders and grins. “Should have used yours, though. She could have pretty hair like you,” he whispers, flicks one of Harry's curls and Harry blushes, buries his face into Louis’ neck with a wide grin that Louis feels against his skin. 

“You have pretty hair too,” he murmurs. Louis smiles, kisses Harry’s temple and hums. 

“Not as pretty as yours, though.”

 

*

 

Tonight, all three of them are on the couch. Madison is in between Louis and Harry, her head on Harry’s shoulder as she sleeps peacefully, her long eyelashes fanning out over her smooth, pale skin. 

It’s a little chilly. Louis has goosebumps even though he has a blanket draped halfway over him. When he looks down, he notices that Madison is shivering. He carefully picks her up and stands up, holding her close to himself as Harry catches on and grabs the blanket that was draped over Louis, wrapping it carefully around the baby. 

They wrap her up tightly, making sure she’s warm, before Louis smiles at Harry and mouths _I’m gonna put her to bed, be right back._ Harry nods in response and Louis makes his way out of the living room and down the hallway where the bedrooms are. 

The wooden floors creak quietly under his weight even though he tries to be as quiet as he can, not wanting to wake Madison and knowing she’s a very light sleeper. 

Her bedroom is painted in a pale pink colour with a line of animal wallpaper trimming the edges. Madison’s crib is in the corner along with a nightstand that has a baby monitor sitting on it. There’s another monitor at the end of the bed, _just in case_ , Harry had said. 

As he lays her down, he hears heavy footsteps behind him and he shushes Harry rudely before smiling and running his thumb over Madison’s cheek. Harry is directly behind him, breathing down his neck and Louis can feel his smile. He only turns around to look at him when he hears a giggle. 

“What?” Louis whispers, raising an eyebrow and smiling gently at Harry’s goofy grin. The boy’s eyes are crinkled up and his dimples are on full display. Louis can tell that he’s trying to keep quiet, trying not to laugh too loud. “What?” he asks again when Harry doesn’t answer, just keeps laughing. 

“S-She,” Harry starts, but starts breathily laughing again, silently, and pointing at the baby in the crib. Louis raises his eyebrows, thoroughly confused.

“Louis, look,” Harry breathes, pointing at Madison. Louis sighs, but looks anyway. Madison is tightly wrapped in a brown, wool blanket, all swaddled up. “She’s a bean,” Harry whispers and grins again when Louis looks at him.

Louis only laughs softly and nods his head, curling into Harry’s side. “Yeah, she’s our bean.”

 

*

 

It’s Saturday night. They’ve just put Madison to bed and they’re finally alone in their room together. They don’t get much time to themselves, especially at night because Madison keeps them up with her crying and most times, the both of them are too tired to stay up once they finally get her to go to sleep. It’s been rough, but they’re getting through it.

Tonight, Louis has Harry spread out on the mattress, panting and quietly whimpering as Louis thrusts two fingers in and out of him slowly and deeply.

Harry’s face is flushed and his lips are pretty, pink, and swollen. His hair is starting to mat to his forehead and Louis thinks he looks beautiful. 

“So pretty, so good. My good, pretty boy,” he coos and Harry blushes, letting out a soft whine as he tries to push down on Louis’ fingers even though he’s being held down firmly by Louis’ hand on his hip. “Uh-uh,” he reprimands, “none of that. Be a good boy for me.”

Harry seems to still at that, just letting out pretty little whimpers. As Louis starts to slide a third finger inside of the boy, he hears the loud, screech-like sound of Madison crying. He lets out a heavy sigh and pulls his fingers out. 

“B-Babe, keep going, please,” Harry whines at the loss, shaking his head and making grabby hands at Louis. “She’ll stop eventually.”

Louis only lets out a soft chuckle and shakes his head, leaning down to peck Harry’s lips. “Sorry, love. Next time,” he promises and pats Harry’s thigh as he gets off of the bed, pulling on his shirt. “Go ahead and get yourself off, yeah? I’ll make it up to you.”

He then exits the room, leaving behind a whiny and pouty Harry on the bed.

 

*

 

The next night, Louis fully intends to make it up to Harry. He calls Liam and asks him to take care of Madison for the night, explaining that they really just need time to themselves for a bit. Liam is more than happy to comply, of course. He always is when it comes down to Madison. Even though he won’t admit it, Louis knows that Liam considers her his second daughter. 

So tonight, Louis has Harry wearing pink, lacy panties and has him bent over the bed with his arse in the air as Louis spanks him hard and relentless, leaving pretty little red marks all over his milky, pale skin.

Harry is crying and scratching at the sheets, whimpering and pushing his arse back for more. Louis can see how eager he is, having not had this in a while due to the baby. 

“Such a fucking slut,” Louis murmurs under his breath and Harry keens, looks back at Louis through hooded, wet eyes. Louis can tell he’s already beginning to slip under. 

“Please, fuck me, _pleasepleaseplease_ ,” Harry brokenly moans, biting his lip and wiggling his hips. “Need it, please. I need you.”

Louis only chuckles softly and even though Harry’s pleads are hard to decline, he’s still able to stay in control of this situation. “Patience is a virtue, Harry,” he says slowly, slapping his hand down on the back of his boy’s thigh, making him cry out and bury his face into the comforter. 

“Yes sir,” he hears Harry mumble through a sob. Louis can see him nodding his head. “M’sorry.”

He sounds so genuinely sorry and Louis has to smile at that, rubbing his hand up and down Harry’s abused skin. “Good boy,” he praises, pushing a finger into him as a reward.

Harry whimpers, pushes back slightly and Louis can see that he’s slipping further and further under, his lips parted and eyes glassy. 

It’s not hard to make Harry slip under, if Louis’ being honest. He’s pretty easy when it comes to this. It took a while for them to work up to it, of course, but since then, Harry is usually slipping by the first command that falls from Louis’ lips. 

As he pushes his finger in and out, he uses his other hand to tug Harry’s head back by his hair, leaning down to suck dark, filthy marks onto his neck and murmuring dirty words against his skin that have Harry sobbing more. 

After prepping Harry properly, he shucks his trousers and boxers off before positioning himself at Harry’s hole and pushing in quickly, barely giving the boy any time to adjust before beginning to slam in and out of him at a hard and deep pace. 

Harry’s whining and whimpering and murmuring nonsense against the sheets, drooling a bit because his lips are still parted. Louis grabs a fist full of his hair and pulls his head back, using his free hand to wrap it around Harry’s neck, squeezing tightly enough to cut off his air supply. The boy chokes on a sob and goes completely pliant as Louis continues to fuck him even as he chokes him. 

He’s snapping his hips forward faster and faster, hitting right at Harry’s prostate. The boy’s face is turning bright red and Louis watches him closely to make sure he’s okay, not wanting to actually do any harm to him. He can tell that Harry’s already so far gone, the choking pushing him right off the edge of reality. 

The sounds of skin slapping, moaning, and heavy breathing fill the room. Louis is sweating, groaning as he fucks into Harry relentlessly. 

Eventually, he does let go of Harry’s neck to let him breathe, not wanting to suffocate him. He lets go of Harry’s hair and the boy’s head falls forward onto the sheets again. Louis can tell he’s trying to catch his breath, but with how hard Louis is fucking him, it has to be difficult. 

Louis leans down and murmurs praises into Harry’s shoulder, giving him a few moments before choking him again, his thumb pressing right against his pulse to feel his fast heartbeat. It’s so intimate and Louis likes it, likes the power he has over Harry right now, likes the trust that’s between them. 

After a few more minutes, they’re both coming apart together. Harry tries to make a sound, but he chokes on it as Louis’ hand is still around his neck. He comes hard, all over the sheets, and Louis comes deep inside of him, letting go of Harry’s throat as he does so.

He curses under his breath as he pulls out and Harry whines at the emptiness, but slumps against the bed, breathing heavily and still looking a bit distant and spacey. 

Louis pulls him into his arms and lays him down proper, pulling him into his chest with a soft hum. “You with me, baby? Come back to me, love. You did so well, make me so happy, so proud. I love you so much.”

It’s only then that Harry nuzzles his face into his neck and mumbles something inaudible before falling asleep. Louis holds Harry close to himself and falls asleep as well, just like that. 

 

*

 

In the morning, Harry is up and limping around the kitchen with an apron on, making breakfast. The sheets have been put onto wash and Louis is sat on the kitchen counter, swinging his legs and kicking Harry in the thigh every chance he gets. 

“Do you know when Liam’s bringing Madison home?” he asks softly, kicking out his leg as Harry walks past him. He misses him by an inch and Louis pouts. 

Harry shrugs, flipping a pancake. “Should be over anytime now. You know how he is,” he answers and and Louis nods, wraps his legs around Harry’s thighs when he’s close enough and pulls him into a kiss.

The doorbell rings after a few more minutes, just as breakfast is almost ready, and Louis gets up to answer it, grinning at Liam who’s holding Madison securely in his arms.

“Mornin’,” Louis greets and takes Madison from him. She’s still asleep, so her head falls perfectly into the crook of his neck. Liam shushes him and points to Madison and Louis nods, holds up a finger before carrying his daughter to her room and laying her down in the crib. 

He makes his way back out to Liam and bumps hips with him. “So how’d it go?”

“Good. I already fed her and stuff, so you don’t have to do that. She slept most of the night, so it wasn’t too much trouble. Is Harry making pancakes?” Liam steps into the house and peeks into the kitchen, raising an eyebrow before looking away. “How was you guys’ night?”

Louis hums and doesn’t say anything, only smirks and winks at Liam, ignoring his look of pure disgust. 

“I should get going,” Liam then says, but Harry comes around to frown at him.

“You should stay for breakfast,” he offers and Louis wraps his arm around the boy’s waist, leaning into his side. “I’m making pancakes with extra vanilla.” He’s grinning like an idiot and Louis’ so, so fond of him. 

Liam smiles apologetically and shakes his head. “I really have to be on my way. I have a job interview later on and I’ve gotta prepare.”

He leaves after twenty minutes of Louis teasing him and Harry shuts the door, walks back into the kitchen to put the pancakes and bacon on two plates. 

After breakfast, Louis and Harry are curled up on the couch with Madison on the floor, crawling around and playing with her stuffed doll that Niall had bought her. 

“She’s pretty cute, isn’t she?” Harry murmurs in Louis’ ear, keeping his eyes on their daughter. 

Louis nods, smiles and pulls Harry closer to him. He watches as Madison chews on the arm of the doll and listens as he hears her giggle and hiccup. “Yeah, she’s pretty cute. And she’s ours.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you liked it. leave kudos and comments and bookmarks and all that if you like. my twitter is @cockteaselou if you wanna talk.


End file.
